The Protector
by Seirei09
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga JOB: To be Mikan Suboshi's Bodyguard. MISSION: To kill her. UNEXPECTED TASK: To be her Lover. Three things at the same time? That's impossible. You need to choose ONLY ONE! or may be not.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice…

I'm here Again…. "violet orbz" how d'you like my first ever fanfic ('The Last Year') well here's my other fanfic… hope you like it as much as the first one…

"…You must kill her… no matter what…"

**The Protector** will start at…

5

4

3

2

1

Turn in to Chapter 1

**The Protector**

**Prologue:**

"Come On… wake up…." A brunette girl cried holding at her lap a guy who's barely breathing…

"Hey you can't do this to me!" No matter how she shake him, he just keep still, like a rock, he's black tuxedo was covered with blood and his handsome face were pale… the girl started crying…she bend down kiss the guy's cold lips and she embraced him tight… "Please…don't leave me."

-----------------_then the story begins-------------------_

**Chapter 1: The Councils**

12 years ago…

"Sir you can't send your daughter to study in that very dangerous Academy!"

"Your daughter's gonna be the target! She's the closest to you."

"You have to agree on us in this matter!"

The meeting held on a wide spaced room were 4 men are contradicting their leader. The owner of the 4 Alice Academies in the world.

"Come on Minister Rui… my daughter has an Alice. She needs to be teach." Said by a middle aged man, smiling openly to the problematic council.

"But sir… she's very young." There were groans on the office then…

The huge oak door burst revealing a tall man, with a raven hair and a serious blood red eyes.

"How dare you come in without permission!" one of the minister shout at the guy…

But he's reply is just a smirk.

"Minister Jouey from Alice Academy Europe, Minister Metcalfe from Alice Academy America, Minister Rui from Alice Academy Russia… Minister Yasutsune from Alice Academy Japan…my full respect…" he bowed down to the 4 man whose faces were very irritated on how he entered…

"You see. Your entrance is very rude!" Minister Metcalfe said

"No, no, Minister Metcalfe… He's very polite…" the leader laughed "Come in here… Hijiro…"

The tall guy marched towards the Leader…

"Good Morning Mr. Suboshi."

"It's very kind of you… Ministers I want you to meet Hijiro Hyuuga. The leader of the 4 battalion of the 4 Alice Academy Securities…and of course, my personal bodyguard. Why are you here I thought you went home…"

"Definitely Sir, I did come home…And I'm here to give my comment about your daughter going to Alice Academy…"

"Who says your suggestions are needed." Minister Jouey said

"My dear minister, if my suggestions are not needed, what more is your comments." he replied with an unpleasant smirk

"How Dare You!" Minister Jouey stood up, he's teeth gritted with anger as his fist banged the council table

"There, there, Minister Jouey, calm down…Hijiro please…"

"Definitely sir… As I was saying, your daughter has a very exceptional Alice, and she needs to control it and be familiar with it…"

"But sir, it is your daughter, her Alice is…" Minister Rui said

"…is very useful." Minister Yasutsune exclaimed

"Yasutsune! What are you saying?" Metcalfe exclaimed

"I'm saying that I agree on the conditions…I see his daughter my co-ministers, she's very lively…she can definitely be expert on her unique tralents…"

"But her protection!" Jouey exclaimed..

"that's why I'm here…" Hijiri said

"How can you protect the child, if you're here protecting Mr. Suboshi…"

"Who says I'll be the one protecting her."

"How could you… your going to pass her safety to other scumbags…" Jouey shouted

"What do you mean Hijiri…" Mr. Suboshi said

"I mean…I find someone who'll protect her…"

"Who is he then?" Mr. Suboshi exclaimed

"Natsume! You can come in…"

The door opened again, and there came a boy about 6 years of age, he has a raven black hair and he has these serious crimson eyes…"

"This is Natsume Hyuuga, my son."

"A brat will protect your daughter! Is that the…"

"It can't be. Natsume Hyuuga you say?" Yasutsune stated in shock he stood up from his chair.

"What is it Yasutsune…whats wrong with the child?"

"He's Natsume Hyuuga, the only top star on Alice Academy Japan, and he's a dangerous ability type… his alice is Fire Manipulation."

"Dangerous ability you say! Then he's the danger on your daughter!!" Metcalfe protested

"No. He's trained to protect at all cause, and to kill if needed, and besides, if he gets pissed off…"

"My daughter will be able to protect herself… and to practice her Alice!! Very impressive… I know I can always count on you Hijiri. Very well indeed, therefore…Mikan will be sent to Alice Academy Japan, can I count on you too Yasutsune?" 

"Yes definitely Mr. Suboshi."

"Very well then, she'll be on your school in 3 days! As of you Hijiri…"

"Yes sir?"

"Get Natsume Ready… he's gonna be protecting a really pretty and a lil' bit Noisy chick…hahahaha!" Mr. Suboshi laughed… while Mr. Hyuuga grin slightly


End file.
